Always
by peter-pan-equals-luv
Summary: *COMPLETE* Things don't always go the way we plan. Kurt Hummel has to learn that the hard way.


"Well, hello, tall, pale and not a sparkly vampire," a low voice murmured in his ear. Kurt smiled and turned, staring at his boyfriend.

"Hey sweetie." Blaine pressed a quick kiss to his lips and he hummed in pleasure. "What was that for?"

"What, I can't kiss my boyfriend good morning?" Blaine joked.

"Well, I suppose you can…" Kurt smirked, leaning closer and allowing himself to sink into the kiss, his arms coming up to wrap around Blaine's neck.

"SEPARATE!" Couch Sylvester yelled as she walked past. Blaine pulled back, chuckling.

"Are we still on for that movie tonight?"

Kurt nodded, turning to pull his books out and closing his locker. "Seven, right?" Blaine nodded. "I'll pick you up then."

Blaine moved back. "Of course." His hand darted out, lacing their fingers together. "I love you."

Kurt smiled back, his heart warm. "I love you too."

With a bit of pep in his step, Blaine turned around, dodging his way through the crowded hallways as Kurt watched.

"What's up, boo?" Mercedes asked, suddenly appearing at his elbow. Kurt grinned and looped their arms together.

"Just excited for my date night with Blaine. We're going t-"

_POP POP POPPOPOPPOP_

The noise rang out above the din as students dropped to the floor, hands over their heads and eyes wide in terror. Then there were screams, terrible screams, echoing in the sudden quiet. Kurt looked at Mercedes, hunched next to him.

"Was that-" She nodded, her eyes too big on her face. "Did it sound like it came from the south hall?" His fingers were crossed; that was the way Blaine went to his first period class. Kurt swallowed thickly as she nodded again and made to stand. "I have to find Blaine."

A firm hand tugged him down and he looked down to find Puck , his hands wrapped around Kurt's wrist. "Dude, you _can't_," he breathed.

"Let me go, I have to find Blaine!" Puck shook his head, tugging, trying to get him on the floor.

"Kurt, you don't know if the gun man is-"

"I DON'T CARE, I NEED TO FIND BLAINE!" Kurt screamed, finally wrenching his arm from Puck's grasp and running down the hall. The jock quickly caught up, strong arms wrapping around his waist as he struggled, kicking back. "FUCK, LET ME GO, PUCK! BLAINE! BLAINE!" Kurt sobbed, scratching at the offending arms.

"Jesus, Kurt, shut up and get down," he hissed, ignoring the flailing limbs and tightening his grip. "Calm down, let's make sure it's safe fir-"

"Okay, okay, you're right," Kurt said, forcing his voice to be calm.

"You won't run away?" Puck asked suspiciously.

"No." The arms loosened and moved away and he _ran_, dropping his satchel and pushing his legs. He knew the route Blaine took to class, knew where he would be, he just had to outrun Puck…

He skidded around the corner, well aware of the fingers reaching for him, not quite grasping the back of his shirt, and pushed himself harder. He was almost there…

Everyone was in shock, either seated against the wall, their faces drained of colour, or gathered in small groups, some kneeling on the floor and others standing around.

"Have you seen Blaine?" he asked Becky. She pointed a trembling finger at a group and he spotted Rachel on the ground. With a quick thanks, he rushed over and promptly fell to his knees.

"Oh, god, Blaine…"

"Kurt?" His voice was weak, so weak, and his face was pale under the dark tint of his skin. "He shot me, Kurt…"

Grabbing one of his boyfriends hands, Kurt glanced at Rachel, who was holding his other hand. Tears were streaming down her face as she stared at him. "I-I tried to get to him, it just happened _so fast_," she whispered.

Kurt shook his head and looked back at Blaine, who was looking at Rachel. "Not your fault," he gasped. "Never your f-fault. Kurt?" Blaine looked at him, puzzled.

"It's okay, baby, I'm here now."

"I love you, Kurt. Always have. Always will."

"Don't talk like that, Blaine."

"Promise me…"

"Anything."

Blaine's grip tightened. "I love you."

"I love you." He blinked rapidly.

"Alway…" His grip loosened as he shuddered out a breath.

"Blaine…" _Oh, god, no, this can't happen, it can't, we had _plans_, New York and Broadway and he was going to become a famous singer and we were going to get married and this can't be happening, it can't… _"Blaine, baby, please, just look at me, please, oh god, just look at me," Kurt sobbed, squeezing the cold hand still clasped in his.

He was shoved aside as the paramedics started working on Blaine, doing things and then they pulled out this big machine and Kurt realized he was screaming and Puck and Sam were holding him back as the men on the floor tried to restart Blaine's heart and _oh god_…

"BLAINE!" he sobbed, thrashing, kicking and scratching until Sam managed to get his arms pinned down. "BLAINE! LET ME GO! BLAINE, PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME!"

_Beep._

__**A/N: In response to a review I just received, I'm going to say (since the big *COMPLETE* seems not to be a big enough hint ;)) that this story is complete. There will not be a sequel. There will not be an update. This is it.**

**Thank you for reading, though!**


End file.
